


Not So Silent Night

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: It's Christmas again and time for my traditional butchering of a Christmas carol. This year the muse has chosen 'Silent Night' to abuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the characters from time to time. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, butchering of a Christmas carol
> 
> Pairings: 1x2
> 
> Rating: NC 17
> 
> Summary: It's Christmas again and time for my traditional butchering of a Christmas carol. This year the muse has chosen 'Silent Night' to abuse. 
> 
> This little work is for fun and entertainment, please do not be offended by what my muse has done to this carol.
> 
> Written December 2016 – ShenLong  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________

To the tune of Silent Night

“Not so Silent Night”

It was a... Not so...

Silent Night, Holy Night.  
Duo's body tense, violet eyes bright.  
Fingers trace around a virgin asshole.  
Spreading lube, readying the ultimate goal.  
Heero slides in, Duo's prostate he hits,  
Duo screams in heavenly bliss.

Yelling curses, such as 'Holy Shite'  
Heero trembles at the sight.  
Thrusting madly, the end isn't far,  
Climax reached, Duo yells: “Alleluia!  
Christ on a cracker, that was great,”  
While Heero surrendered to his fate.

Silent Night, Sated Night,  
Two men lay in love's pure light.  
Satisfaction radiates from Duo's cherubic face,  
Heero happy to be wrapped in his lover's embrace.  
Drifting off into sleep,  
Duo hopes this is one love he'll keep.

~ * ~ 

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

 

What’s the history of Silent Night?  
Well, for one thing it’s one of the most known Christmas songs in the world. It’s been translated into numerous different languages, and is sung at Christmas all over the world year after year.  
Here’s some facts about Silent Night:  
The original lyrics comes from a poem written in 1816 by an Austrian priest named Josef Mohr.

The story goes that when the church organ broke down on Christmas eve in 1818, Josef asked Franz Gruber to compose a melody to the poem. Franz created a guitar accompaniment and at the mass that evening they performed the new song together with the children’s choir.

The English lyrics were written by John Freeman Young in 1859.


End file.
